My Brothers Don't Care
by R5xRauraxRydellingtonxRockdelx
Summary: It been three months since They stopped caring . I noticed... But they never noticed the blood stains on my sleeves or the fact I skipped meals. No one cares about me. I only have Kasey my boyfriend but I'm his punching bag then girlfriend. I would tell my brothers but My Brothers... Don't Care
1. Chapter 1

Katie POV

It been three months since They stopped caring about me. They turned all their attention to the band and girls. They never noticed that I skipped breakfast and dinner. They never noticed that my shirt sleeve got longer and have blood stains. They never noticed how skinny my body has gotten . They never noticed ..me. Even worse my Mom had moved out of the apartment to move in with her horrible boyfriend. She rarely visited , So No one notice. MaybeI should end ... Kill myself and the pain gone. They wouldn't care , Heck I bet they even give me the knife.

My alarm clock beeped loudly waking me up. I sighed then turned it off. Time for School. I have no problems at school , infact I love it. I have some classmates I hang out with but none too friendly to call Friends. I quickly got dressed in a long sleeve black shirt and blue jeans. I pulled on some army boots and went into the kitchen. I always wake up before the guys to make them breakfast . Kendall always get bacons and sunny side up eggs. James an omelet and bacon. Logan fruit salad and bacon. Carlos breakfast corn dogs. I quickly made the food and started reading a comic book.

" Morning." Logan yawned coming out of his and Carlos room.

I stayed silent not bothering to answer.

" Katie , I said Morning." He stared at me.

" Good Morning Logan." I said monotone,

" What with the bored tone ? " He asked as He sat down at the island.

" Like you care." I scoffed and grabbed my bookbag and left.

Logan POV

That was weird , Katie knows that I care about her. She like my blood baby sister , I love her . It probably that one time each month the girls get moody. I shrugged it off as James and Carlos woke up .

" Morning." They yawned

" Morning," I greeted them then started Eating ..., I wonder did Katie ever eat. Wait Logan Of course She does , She knows it unhealthy.

" Corn dogs." Carlos shouted then shoved then in his mouth.

" Carlos , You woke me up." Kendall complained stretching .

" Sorry." He said mouth full.

" Anyways , Where Katie ? " Kendall asked.

" She left earlier.." I trailed off .

" Okay ." Kendall shrugged.

Katie POV

Once I got to school , I went to my home base English with Mr. Wright. I always there first so it not unusual. I sat down at my desk and started thinking.

Reason Why The Guys Stop Caring

- I'm too fat

- I'm too annoying

- Not pretty enough

I was brought out of my thoughts by and this blonde boy.

" Katie meet Kasey , He is starting today and I want you to watch out for him." said to me.

I nodded and Kasey took a seat next to me As Mr. Wright went back to his did I know meeting Kasey is gonna ruin my life...


	2. Chapter 2

Katie POV

" Hi , I'm Kasey Desai." He smiled at me. His blue eyes staring at me. I noticed that He got some seriuos muscle He could really beat some one up.

" I'm Katie Knight." I smiled. It my first smile I hadn't fake.

" You know you're really cute." He smiled,

I blushed which I rarely do . He so sweet .

" Thanks , So Wanna hang out at my place ? " I asked fidgeting with my fingers . I don't want to get rejected by a guy like him.

" Sure , I love too." He smiled,

" Great."I grinned. " So how old are you ? "

" I'm 15 my sixteen birthday coming up." He smirked

" Wow that awesome , I'm still 14" I said feeling insecure as always.

" Don't Worry , I like young girls." He rubbed my arm.

I smiled.

Kendall POV

Today since Lucy was busy , I decided to pick Katie up from school. We never talk to each other anymore. And believe me I tried. In the morning when I wanna chat She gone for school , Afterschool She too busy with homework and At dinner She busy cooking and cleaning.

I checked my phone and shrugged. Maybe Katie should get an early dismal 3:00 is way too far. I hopped in my red mustang and drove to Katie's school. After I check into the office , I went to Katie's class. I knocked on the door and This teacher lady squealed very loudly then fainted.I stepped in the class and nearly all the girls squealed and started shouting. But Katie was staring at this boy and He was staring back. So not cool.

" Katie , Time To Go Home." I shouted.

Katie snapped out of the trance and glared at me. " Sorry Kendall , I invited Kasey over and I have to walk him there." She said quite ...meaning a boy. No way , They are gonna be alone.

" I can ditch." the boy shrugged And got up.

" Okay umm... let go." Katie smiled nervously. She never smiled at me or the guys.I took Katie and the brat home and went into my room for a spilt second.

And come out and see them kissing, Disgusting. I pulled the boy from Katie and drop him on the floor.

" That was the disgusting thing I ever saw Baby Sis . " I shuddered.

" And you think seeing you and Lucy undress each other on the couch is very pleasing." She glared at me. She didn't even say Big Brother.

" Umm... Katie can We go somewhere esle ? I don't like your brother dropping me on the floor," He dusted off his leather jacket.

" Yea , We can go to the pool." Katie nodded and grabbed his hand." Kendall Do Not Follow."

" Whatever you say Baby sis." I smiled then they left.

I took out my phone and called Logan.

K: Hey Logan , Code Red Katie alone with a boy.

Suddenly there was a gush of wind then Logan appeared panting and out of breath.

" WhEre." He panted out.

Katie POV

We were just sitting at the deserted pool. Everyone still in school except of Tyler who came running up to me.

" Katie Hide Me My mom want me in a Koolaid diaper commercial." He yelled. I hid him behind the towel shelves.

" Katie Have you seen Tyler We are late for an audition." His mom asked frantically.

I shrugged and She left. Tyler came out of hiding and hugged me.

" Thank you Katie." Then He left.

I look over at Kasey who was glaring at me.

" Something Wrong ? " I asked , I don't want to upset the only boy who would talk to me nevermind kiss me.

" You cheating bitch." He gripped my wrist tightly.

" What are you talking about ? " I asked tears blurring my eye sight.

" You hugged that fat kid when you dating me." He said through gritted teeth.

" I'm so sorry , It will never happen again." I apologized looking down. He released my wrist then kissed my head. I look down at my bruise.

" Katie , I care about you Too much for you be taken away from me. Your my girl.' He smiled.

" We are dating." i chuckled happily. He cares about me. Finally someone does.

He nodded and held my hand.

" No hand holding by the pool." Carlos shouted coming out of nowhere.

" And definitely no kissing." James glared at Kasey wearing the tree hat.

" Katie , who are these people ? " Kasey asked freaked out and alittle angry.

" My brothers friend. I'm just their friend nothing more." I reassured him.

He nodded and lean in to kiss when Logan came out of nowhere with a water gun and sprayed us apart.

" Dude." Kasey exclaimed angry.

" Logan." I exclaimed squeezing my soak hair.

" Katie , I think I should head home." He sighed angrily.

" Okay , I understand." I sighed glaring at the boys. Kasey left and Logan started staring me.

" Why the hell did you mess up our date ? " I yelled at them. I finally get someone to care about me and they ruin it, see they want me to die,

" Kit Kat you are way to young to date." Logan shrugged using my nickname.

" First of all Don't call me Kit Kat , I'm not a fucking candy bar and Second You are not my Dad. You cannot tell me when I can date." I yelled.

" Katie , We are kinda like your father figures." James smiled.

" You guys want to be my father so bad then be him. He left when I was a baby. He only wanted Kendall , I hate him. He dead to me and so are you guys ." I shouted then stomped back to the apartment.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan POV

Wow She must be really would never say that to just,anyone. But then again We kinda brought the private forbidden topic of their Dad. She must be really hate us now.

" Did Katie mean that ? " Carlos asked.

" No She loves just made her mad." James shrugged.

" Yea you know bringing up Ken Knight is forbidden." I nodded.

" So Logan think with your,brain on how she will forgive us ? " James patted my back.

" Guys I told you it not that ea- I got a plan." I smirked.

Katie POV

After I finish my homework , I went into the kitchen to make the guys dinner. I found Carlos and Logan trying to cook. There was a huge mess everywhere , stains everywhere. I have alot to clean up now.

" You dumb asses." I yelled at them. They was took back my language.

" Katie you're not allowed to swear. " Carlos frowned.

" Yea I pretend to give a shit." I rolled my eyes and started cleaning up.

" Katie We are so sorry for bringing up your Dad." Logan apologized. My Dad the first one who made me feel unwanted and unlove. I kinda thank him , cause now I know the feeling. They were trying to hurt me. They are far from sorry.

" I think this apartment is haunted cause I think I heard my brother best friends Carlos and Logan cause they are dead to me."I sighed and starting wiping off mysterious pink goo.

" Katie you know We are your big brothers as Kendall. " Carlos said faking concern.

" As Far as I'm concern Kendall not even my real brother." I sighed blinking back tears.

" What make you say that Kit Kat ? " Carlos questioned me.

" Don't call me that." I yelled at him. People don't think I remember my Dad pretending to care and calling me his little Kit Kat . I hate it now,

" Katie calm down." Logan tried to calm me down. I put the pots and pans in the sink.

" You know , I can't make dinner tonight just order a pizza." I sighed then ran to my room and locked the door. I started crying as I sat on my bed. They don't even realize how much a bad brothers they are. They think they perfect ...well they Not.

" Katie , It Kendall Open Up." Kendall knocked on my door .

" Go Away." I yelled probably giving away the fact that I'm crying.

" Katie Are you crying ? ...Is it about Dad ? " He asked.

" No... Dad have nothing to do with this." I wiped away some tears.

" Then what it about ? " He asked. Gosh He so stupid.

I opened up my door and yelled " You and all my other 'brothers'."

" Are you mad cause We ruined it with Kasey ? " He shrugged. Gosh I should slapped him.

" No this is was before Kasey about three months is when it began." I said quite angry,

" Whatever We did We are sorry." He tried to hug me .I pushed him away.

" What you guys did hurt me so bad. It even worse you don't know it." I cried then closed my door again. My stomach growled. Shit since Kendall took me out of school , I missed Lunch. I have to eat ...for Kasey. When I was sure Kendall left my door I unlocked it. I tried to go the kitchen unnoticed but failed.

" Hey Katie , I heard you were upset . Wanna talk about it ? " James asked me.

" Yes when Hell freeze over and Frosty the snowman breathe fire." I smirked. Then the doorbell ring , I assume it was pizza guy and opened it. It was Kasey.

" Kasey." I leaped in his arms. I need some love especially today.

" Hey Katie guess what ? " He smiled.

" What ? " I pulled away.

" I got you a present." he hand me a wrapped gift box.

I opened it and it was a iPod. " thanks , I love it." I smiled and kissed his cheek

" Hey wanna come over my place ? " He asked me.

" She can't it 9 pm. Past her curfew." James crossed his arms.

" You not my dad or my brother. I can do what I want." I grabbed my jacket.

" Kendall . katie won't listen to me." James yelled.

Kendall came out of his room and said " What going on . "

" Nothing , I'm going to Kasey's place. " I shrugged.

" This late , No way. Baby Sis , I'm using my big brother boss rights and You are forbidden to go,anywhere with Kasey." Kendall said in his bossy voice.

" If you really was my big brother then you know what happen during the last 3 months." I said then left with Kasey.


	4. Chapter 4

Katie POV

Once We arrived at Kasey's house , Kasey asked me " Katie why were upset earlier? "

" It nothing really." I sighed

He gave me a look.

" Well three months ago , My brothers got girlfriends and stop talking to me. Then I knew they stopped caring , because I cut my wrist almost everyday thinking Do they see it ? Would they care ? Then I found out they didn't . I stopped eating but they didn't care to notice. I only eat Lunch and that around my classmates. They don't love me at all and worse They don't even know it. " i sighed as I sat on his red couch.

" Katie Babe Remember I would always care about you and love you." He sidehugged me.

" Thanks." I smiled.

" Anytime , So are you hungry cause I can order a pizza ? " He suggested. I nodded and He left the room.

Then this raven hair brown-eyed boy came downstairs. He look like Kasey age.

" Hi." I waved

" Um.. hey . Who are you ? " he chuckled awkwardly.

" I'm Katie , Kasey's girlfriend." I smiled.

" Oh then I'm Kristopher with a K." He smiled and sat down besides me.

" So you are Kasey's brother." I asked.

" Yea He my twin except He has blonde hair and blue eyes well I have the exact opposite." He shrugged.

" Well , If you make you feel better I prefer raven over blondes." I chuckled.

He nodded " It made me better."

" So when you and Kasey birthday ? " I asked I don't know alot about Kasey but let I'm dating him.

" June 12th." He smiled.

" No way me too." I exclaimed. " Okay what do you do for fun ? "

" I like ridding people off , Money , blackmailing and starting illegal businesses." He shrugged.

" No way Me too. I ripped off my landlord with 500 bucks for a stupid illegal snow cone stand." I laughed

" Impressive , But try ripping off an old lady but giving her a raccoon that she thinks is a cat for 600 bucks." He laughed.

As we shared our stories , I noticed that He has two beauty marks on each side of his cheeks. And his hair is kinda like leo howard. He turns out really gifted in karate and really strong. He is just so cool And cute

" Am I interrupting ? " Kasey asked coming back.

I shook my head " No but , Kris and I was sharing our scheming stories."

" Katie Can I talk to you for a sec ? " Kasey motioned to the kitchen.

I nodded and walked into the kitchen. Once We got in the kitchen Kasey slapped me HARD.

" You such a fucking slut trying to get in bed with my brother," He hissed lowly at me.

" I wasn't , I swear We were just talking go ahead and a-a-ask him." I said alittle scared.

" Ok Fine I believe you." He kissed my head.

" And umm... Kasey don't you think We moving too fast." I shrugged.

He gripped my wrists tightly and slammed my back to a wall. I bit my lip to prevent screaming.

" Katie , I love you I really do but if you gonna cheat on me with every fuckin guy you see this is what gonna happen." He punched me in the stomach. I coughed up some blood.

" I'm sorry Kasey it won't happen again ever ."I faked a smile.

" Thanks Babe." He pecked my lips and released me.

" Umm.. Kasey I really think I should go home before my brothers call the cops." I shrugged.

" Yeah , See You tomorrow." He smiled at me.

" Yea , See you tomorrow." I wiped the blood off my chin.I walked into the living room and said goodbye to Kris then left.

It was 11:46 when I got home and I been coughing up nothing but blood. As I walked in , the life came on revealing Logan , James, Kendall and Carlos.

" Katelyn where have you been ? " Kendall asked my using my full name.

" Yea , We been worried sick." Logan asked acting like He cares. I started coughing blood again and sadly the guys saw it...


	5. Chapter 5

Katie POV

I wiped the blood off my chin then crossed my arms.

" Katie Are you okay ? " James asked. Seriously Do I look okay ? I'm coughing up blood.

" This is serious very serious She could have Lung Cancer." Logan paniced checking my body for clues.

" Katie tell us what happen ? " Kendall grabbed my wrist. I accidentially let out a " Oww." Tears started clouding my eyes , I see Kasey not Kendall. OH MY GOD I AM IN AN ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP.

" Katie who put this bruise on your wrist ? " Carlos asked poking it.

I flinched and hissed at him " Stop It DumbAss."

"Katelyn Alexa Knight You are not allowed to swear at all." Kendall said sternly.

" Ok whatever I'm going to bed " I turned my head.

" Katie what is that gigantic bruise on your face ? " James asked acting like He cares.

" Did Kasey do this to you ? " Logan asked examining my wrist.

" Oh my god Katie have He been hitting you." Carlos exclaimed.

" Wow it must be Pretend to Care about Katie Day." I said flatly.

" What do you mean pretend,Katie ? We care about you." Logan reassured. Of course I didn't believe him.

" Okay Just Telling,yourself that." I dried laughed then went to the fridge.

" Katie your My baby sister , Of course I care about you're the number one thing on my list." Kendall rubbed my back. I tried my hardest not to wince . I pushed his hand,off of me.

" Then explain what happen to me being on your list during the last three months ? " I blinked back tears.

" Katie what did Kendall do ? " Carlos asked.

" It not just Kendall , It all of you. You told me since I can remember that you guys will be there for me and be my big brothers. What happen to Katie being important ? I didn't want to say this but If you guys actually cared about me then you would had saw the blood stains on my sleeves. That right I been cutting myself . Or how you guys ever thought Hmmm when is the last time I saw Katie eat ? I only eat lunch because I wanna live and leave you guys. You guys told me you loved me and that you always have time for me. But the last three months , you guys only care about your girlfriends and the band. And Kendall BTW Lucy treated me like shit when you're not around. Now do you know why I question you guys actually caring about me." I cried.I ran to my room and locked myself in it. I started crying as I got out my as I press the blade to my skin. Just as I was about to cut my door unlocked and They came in.

" Katie Put Down The Blade." James told me " We don't want you to get hurt," There they go pretending to care about me. I'm so sick of it. I raised the blade to my neck.

" Katie Please Don't " Carlos begged walking near slowly.

" Katie Killing yourself isn't the answer." Logan explained,

" Baby Sister Please Don't do it. If you won't do it for us then ... Do it for Mom." Kendall sighed .

" Mom..." I repeated lowering the blade abit.

" Katie you know how upset Mom will get if her only daugther kill herself. She will go into depression then she probably do the same." Kendall explained.I dropped the blade to the floor and Carlos pick it up then threw it out of my window.

" Katie We are so sorry.." James apologized then move closer to me.

" Stay Away I have more blades." I warned them.

" Katie ...Please Just Let one of us stay with you for the night." Carlos teared up abit.

" Fine.. I picked Logan ... he was always my favorite. " I smiled abit . Everyone left except of Logan.

" Katie .. I don't want to talk about this tonight so let just watch movies all night." He suggested.

I nodded and He left the room. I reached under my pilliow for my 2nd blade. I grabbed it and pressed it to my skin. I cut twice saying I'm sorry...


	6. Carlos and Cutting

Katie POV

The blood was dripping from my wrist onto my blanket. I didn't even bother cleaning or hiding it. Logan came back with snacks and drinks then set it down on my TV stand.

" Ok Katie , What movie should We watch Lion King , Aquamarine or Titanic. " He asked shuffling through the Dvds.

" Blood.." I say weakly.

He look at me then my bleeding wrist. He dropped the dvds then sighed and walked over to me.

" Katie Please Stop Doing this." He sighed

" I can't it not easy." A tear fell from my eye.

" Carlos did." He examined my wrist. Wait Carlos used to cut.

" Carlos used to cut ? " I asked. Carlos is usually happy and very energetic.

" Yeah but if you want to know more ask Carlos ." Logan put gauze on my wrist.

" Can I ask him now ? " I asked , I have to know more.

" Sure He in our room." Logan smiled abit.

I got out of my bed and walked into Carlos's room. Carlos was laid down in his bed looking up to the roof.

" Carlos.." I said softly.

" Oh Hey Katie." He smiled sadly.

" Carlos ... Did you used to cut ? " I asked straight-forward.

" Umm.. yeah." He sat up.

" Why ? " I asked.

" Well ... Katie I'm bipolar. It easy for me to get really mad or really sad . One time , The guys and I was playing Hockey. When my ex Greta Freeman came and told me She was pregnant , I was really happy until She told me it was someone elses. So I went into depression. I stayed into my room not leaving then I found my swiss knife. I was in so much pain , I wanted it to stop just for alittle I cut eight times. It feels so good and right. I did that everyday to push away until the time the guys walked in on me doing it. Logan treated my wounds while James and Kendall took away anything sharp or able to hurt me. Then I was put into therapy and I replaced the pain with corndogs and my helmet. And when I saw you cutting , It have flashbacksAnd I never wanted you to go through that. Then you raise the blade to neck , I was so scared . Katie I know what we did was horrible but If you left us I would probably go back to depression then probably kill myself. Please Never Do That Again . " Carlos said tears streaming down his face. I sat down in his lap and placed my head in his neck.

" I'm sorry Carlos." I kissed his cheek then started crying in his neck.

" Me too Katie I promise I spend more time with you. I love you more than air. Your my baby sister." He hugged me. I soon fell asleep.


	7. This chapter will make you depressed :(

Katie POV

When I woke up , I noticed Carlos gone. I stretched my arms then walked to my room to get dressed. Once I got there I saw every pointy or sharp things in my room gone. I sighed Carlos wasn't kidding. I got dressed in a pink and white striped sweater with black leggings then added my black army boots. I walked into the kitchen and saw the guys eating cereal. I decided to forgive Carlos and Logan. They really seem to me that they really care about me. I'm pretty sure James cares about himself and Jo . And Kendall ... I don't think I ever forgive him . He my blood related brother and He showed me He didn't care about. I sighed then sat down at the island with a comic book.

As I started reading , I felt eyes on me. I put my book down and saw Logan and Kendall staring down at Me.

" Logan why are you staring at me ? " I asked not even bothering talking to Kendall.

" Well , you're not eating." Logan pointed out.

" So..." I said trying to see the point. I haven't ate breakfast in 3 months.

" It the most important meal of the day." Logan gave me a look.

" Katie if you don't eat not only will you die but your hair fall out." James commented.

" Oh shut the hell up Hair Gel." I rolled my eyes.

" Katie." They all shouted.

" Fine , I'm sorry Logan and Carlos. But Kendall and James I could have said a lot worse." I smirked.

" Katie Eat." Kendall said sternly to me. I ignored him and turned back to my comic book.

" Katie Can you please eat ? " Carlos asked me.

I sighed " Fine."

Carlos smiled and Kendall look down at his bowl bummed.

I grabbed some yogurt and sat down. As Logan got up and put his bowl in the sink He said to me " Katie you're gonna eat more even if I have to shove it down your throat."

I rolled my eyes at him but couldn't help but smile. I ate my yogurt then three donuts. And I loved it.

" Bye Carlos and Logan ." I waved them goodbye grabbing my book bag.

" Katie , I'm taking you to school." Carlos got up from his seat smiling.

" You don't have a car." I dried laughed.

" I have something better." He smiled then dragged me outside the building to this motorcycle.

" We are riding this ?" I asked jumping up and down.

" Hell Yea hop on" Carlos hopped on the motorcycle. I got on behind him and We rode off.

Kendall POV

" Logan How the hell did you and Carlos get Katie to forgive you ? "I asked pissed.

" I honestly did nothing but then again I'm her favorite." Logan chuckled.

" What did Carlos do then ? " James asked.

" Well Carlos told Katie that He bipolar and how he used to cut. Then told Katie that He would kill himself without her. It was very sweet." Logan smiled

" what do I have to do to get her to forgive me ? " I asked.

" Logan Use your brains and think." James patted Logan on his back.

" Guys Just because I'm smart doesn't mea- I got an idea." He said with his signature I got a plan look.

Katie POV

Riding with Carlos was so fun. After He dropped me off at school , I ran to 's class. It was empty except for Kasey and Kris.

" Hey Kasey and Kristopher ." I smiled and sat at the desk in between them.

" Hi Katie." Kris waved.

" Hey Babe." Kasey kissed me. I heard Kris groaned and pulled away.

" So Kris , Any more rip off since last night ? " I turned toward Kris.

" Yea , The math teacher Brought what she thinks a bootleg copy of The Titanic when it really was a Finding Nemo." He smiled.

" Really , How much did you get ? " I asked

" Well apparently Titanic is a awesome and rare movie so 100 bucks." He took out the 100 bill.

" That freakin Awesome." I highfived then suddenly I felt someone gripped my ponytail tightly.I turned about and see Kasey.

" You Bitch you coming on to my brother," Kasey punched me across the face. Then He repeatedly stomped on my face. I heard Kris get up and shouted " Stop It." Then Kris tackled Kasey to the floor. I couldn't move, I swear blood was rushing out of my head. Finally Mr, Wright came and stopped the fight. Then He carried me to the nurse office with Kasey and Kris following. Kris saved me. When I'm on the nurse bed I felt like I pass out. I passed out hearing Kasey whispering " Tell Someone I did this and I kill your brothers"


	8. Katie and Kris 3

Katie POV

I woke with a killer headache and in a hospital surrounded by the guys .

" Katie." They all sighed in relief.

" what the -" They gave me a look.

" Fudge is going on ? " I asked

" Baby Sister , Today your teacher found you bleeding from your head in your home base." Kendall explained.

Kasey words echoed through my head " Tell anyone I did this and I will kill your brothers."

" Katie do you remember anything ? " Logan asked me.

I nodded.

" Ok what do you remember ? " Carlos asked me.

" I remember going to school then in my classroom "I looked at them " Then the right a blur." I lied I remember everything.

" Okay , It fine as long as your safe. " James sighed

" Oh James I know you love to act but can you stop acting like you care about Me." I crossed my arms.

" Katie , I care about you." He lied

" Quit lying ." I said to him.

" Katie if I had to pick between going bald or having you alive and safe. I pick you." He said serious. He must really care about me since He risked going bald.

" Really ?! " I asked softly.

He nodded and sat at the end of my bed. " Katie you are kinda my baby sister other than Jamie."Jamie is James imaginary sister but He think she real so Shhhhh...

I smiled and hugged him. " Thanks James"

" Welcome Kit Kat." He said. I immediately pushed him off.

" Don't Call Me That." I said through gripped teeth.

" Katie why we always call you that ? " Logan asked.

" My Dad used to call me that all the time when I was a baby. I hate him so I hate that too." I sighed angrily.

" Katie you remember that ? " Kendall questioned me.

I nodded " I also remember Mom told me that Your be my best brother ever. And so far Logan , Carlos and James got you beat." I glared at him.

" Katie I'm so sorry , I was selfish. C'mon Katie forgive me." Kendall got,on his hands and knees. I cracked a smile I love people begging me.

" No , you treated me horrible and neglect me now you know how I feel. " I crossed my arms.

He sighed then left the room.

" Katie stay here while We find,your doctor." Logan said then He eyes landed on the sharp objects close to me. " Well bye." He smiled then took the objects with him. while James and Carlos trailed behind. Once they left I saw James's wallet on the floor. So I got out of bed and move my IV pole to the wallet. I picked it up then took 20 bucks and walked outside.

James POV

The guys and I was walking down the hallways just chatting.

" Guys can you believe Katie think We don't care about her ? " I scoffed.

" I know right , We love her so much. If I didn't care about her I said Katie you're such an idiot if you think I spend time with you. " Logan laughed

" Oh I got one . Katie ,I did notice the cuts on your wrist, I just kept praying that you finally cut deep enough to die." Carlos laughed

" Katie I rather be bald then care about you." I laughed.

" I knew it... i knew you didn't care about me." A voice said behind us. We stopped and turned around and see Katie crying.

" Katie.." Carlos said softly

" I can't believe you Carlos I thought you understood and care about me." Tears fell from her eyes.

" Katie We were just joking around." Logan tried,to explain

" Logan ... i just so upset with you. You have always been my favorite cause We were equally smart . But I guess I'm the fool . You outsmart me Logan." Katie sighed

" Katie don't be mad at them." I said calmly.

" I must be really retarded if I thought you lose your precouis hair for me." She sighed deeply then turned around and walked away.

Katie POV

I knew they were lying. God I'm so stupid, When I went back to my room I see Kris setting down a card on my bed.

" Hi Kris." I scared him.

" Oh Hey Katie , I brought you a card." He hand me the card. I opened the card It says the best medicine for you is my 'Kiss Pill' Sending you lots of them. Get Well Soon. It was covered with Kisses.

" Thanks Krissy." I hugged him.

" Welcome Kitty." He smiled as We pulled away.

" Kitty ? " i laughed

He nodded " If I'm Krissy then your Kitty."

" Fair enough." i shrugged then climbed back in my bed.

" So Kitty , My sweet sixteen party coming up . You wanna come ? " He asked kinda nervous.

" Yeah totally it sounds awesome." I grinned.

"Great " He smiled then pulled out this golden card." This is your invitation and You can only bring one person and since what happen earlier I suggested you bring one of your brothers." He handed me the card.

" Great Now I gotta think of gifts for both of you." I sighed with smile.

" If it from you , It be perfect." He smiled. Then Kendall came in with a big pink bear Holding a get well soon card.

" Hey Katie , Why did Kasey dye his hair ? " Kendall asked me.

" This isn't Kasey this is his brother." I grabbed the bear and hugged it.

" Hi I'm Kris , The good twin." He chuckled.

" Oh hey. You was there when Your teacher found Katie Do you know what happen ? " Kendall asked.


	9. Chapter 9

Katie POV

" Umm.." Kris said looking at me.

I shook my head.

" Katie it for your own safety ." Kris held my hand. I pulled it away.

" If you tell him , I will never forgive you." I said dead serious.

" What happened ? " Kendall asked " Are you hiding something ? "

" What happen was a blur ? All I remember was fighting my brother Kasey." Kris sighed.

" I know you're hiding something . If you don't tell me Katie gonna probably get hurt again." Kendall exclaimed.

" No I will protect Katie from him." Kris look me dead in the eye .

" Who is him ? " Kendall exclaimed.

" I can't tell you , He said He would kill you and the guys." I said quietly.

" Katie , We can probably defend ourselves." Kendall put his hands on my shoulders.

" I'm not taking my chances. You guys might not care about me , But I care about you guys." I sighed.

" Katie , How many times do I have to tell you I care about you ?" Kendall sighed

" when you truly mean it." I hissed.

" Kitty , I'm gonna go. Hopely I see you tomorrow at school." Kris left.

" Katie Please ." Kendall begged. I shook my head then fell asleep.

the Next day.

I woke up in my bedroom. I looked in my mirror and see my head bandaged with a noticeable white gauze that wrapped around my head.I got dressed in a green tank top and a blue jean skirt. I slipped on my CONVERSE ( I love CONVERSES) . I went to the island and was feeling woozy. I put my head down and sighed.

" Katie , Katie , Katie Are you okay ? " Logan asked coming near me.

" Yea DumbAss , I just feel Woozy. " I said coldly then grabbed my book bag.

" Katie you haven't ate ." Carlos said coming out of his room and noticed a red stain on his sleeve.I walked up him and yanked the sleeve down. It had three fresh cuts.

" How do you think I'm gonna stopped if you can't ? " I shouted at him.

He was speechless.

" I'm out of here." I sighed then left for school.

Carlos POV

I couldn't help but cut . Greta sent me pics of her baby and his father. My heart dropped , If she didn't cheat on me then That could have been me. After Katie left I took outs my pills and opened them. Logan made sure I always take them but I just closed it back up.

" Carlos you have to take them ." James said coming into the living room.

" I don't want to , I'm fine." I huffed then sat on the couch . Then I saw a strange Man with a 1920s mustache riding a unicycle .

" James Get that man out of here." I shouted and grabbed a pillow.

James look at me weirdly " Carlos then is no man."

" Yes it is. He riding a unicycle." I shouted at him. He doesn't believe Me.

" Ok Carlos , I'm gonna get Kendall." James got up.

" Don't leave me with him." I grabbed his arm scared of that man Cause now He has a evil grin on his face.

" Ok Carlos let go to Kendall together." He dragged me toward Kendall's room. But the man was following. I released James's arm then grabbed a vase then threw it at the man. It went through him and shattered against the wall.

" Carlos." A girly voice said.

I look around a saw no body.

" Who said that ? " I shouted then grabbed my bat.

" Carlos." I heard it again. I kept swinging in different directions trying to find her. Then I was tackled onto the couch.

" Carlos take your pill." Kendall shouted.

" Never." I shouted and shook my head frantically.

" James , Logan hold him down." Kendall instructed then James and Logan held me down. I kick my legs in every directions.

" Carlos." The girl voice said again.

" Who said that ? " I shouted angry trying to get out of their man on the unicycle was now in my face. " Get off if my face." I shouted and Kendall took advantage and dropped the pill in my mouth. I swallowed it and they let me go.

" Hey Guys who broke the vase ? " I asked pointing to the broken vase .

" Never mind that. Carlos you have to take your pill everyday no matter what." Logan put his hands on my shoulder.

" What are you talking about I take my pill every morning . You know that I get alittle-" James cut me off.

" Crazy."He scoffed.

" Violent." Logan added.

" Pyshco." Kendall commented,

" I was going,to say alittle bit grumpy." I put my helmet On.


	10. Chapter 10

Katie POV

I'm at lunch sitting with Kris and Kasey. Either of them left my side.

" So Katie Aren't you gonna eat ? " Kris raised his eyebrow.

" Please She fat already , Eating will make it worse." Kasey commented, Tears was threatening to fall out of my eyes. I thought He care about me.

" No thanks , I'm not hungry" I nodded.

" Katie you are not fat you actually the hottest girl in school." Kris whispered in my ear.

" Really." I mouthed.

He nodded then pointed to a table of guys staring at me. I waved shyly and they looked lovestruck.

" Katie , Are you flirting with other guys ? " Kasey hissed at me.

I shook my head " No I was just waving." I said nervously.

" Kasey... Don't you dare hit her ." Kris whispered shouted at Kasey.

" Why ? She my girlfriend." Kasey smirked.

" I wish I wasn't ." I accidentally muttered.

" what you say ? " He gripped my wrist tightly.

" Ouch." I squeaked.

" Kasey Let Her Go." Kris said grip only got tighter.

" Kris , Shut the fuck up. Katie doesn't like you and never will." Kasey spatted at him.

" Alright." He shrugged then Karate Kick his hand off my wrist. I ran behind Kris.

" Katie , Go Run and Please tell one of your brothers. They can stop this then We can be together." Kris whispered to me.

" How to I know you're not like Kasey ? " I looked into his eyes.

" I would never hurt you emotionally or physically. Did Kasey came to the hospital and gave you a card ? " He raised his eyebrow.

" No." I replied

" Do Kasey and You have lots of things in common ? " He asked

I shook my head.

" Final Question , When Kasey Kissed you did you feel sparks ? " He asked

I shook my head. I find Kasey's kiss rough and sloppy.

Then Kris kissed me. It was the complete opposite of Kasey. It was soft and neat and full of sparks.I pulled away just as Kasey who apparently had a knife lunged toward Kris. Kris was quick and dodged it . I left before I could see anymore. I took out my phone and called Logan.

" Yellow." He answered cheery.

" Logan , I have to tell you something." I said as I left the building.

" Okay Katie." He said

" Kasey... Kasey have been hitting me. He been abusing me since Day 1. Please Just help me." I cried." I know you don't care about me but.. Please just do me this solid."

Carlos soon pulled up to the curd of the school. He looked angry and upset.

" Carlos." I shouted and ran in his hugged me.

" Katie I wouldn't do if I didn't love you." He said then ran in the school building.


	11. Chapter 11

Katie POV

Carlos went in the building for a long time and Everyone was rushing out. I saw a bloody Carlos limping out of the building then fell straight on the ground. I saw Kris running through me covering his stomach . The blood soaked through his an angry Kasey with a large bloody kitchen knife. His leather jacket and shirt was stained with blood spatters.

" KATIE." He shouted.

I hopped on Carlos's motorcycle and Kris hopped on behind me. Kasey started running toward me. I screamed and rode off. I had no idea where I'm going , but I need to escape.

" Kris , Kris Are you okay ? " I asked

" No , He stabbed me in my stomach." He winced

" I find a hospital." I sighed nervously and roared the engine louder. And sped up. I stopped by the Emergency Room . Nurses rush out to Kris and took him in. I parked the bike and waited in the waiting area. I have to call the guys.

" Katie , Where are you ? Are you alright? " Kendall asked me.

" I'm fine, but carlos got stabbed at the school and I I I'm scared. Kris gonna kill me . I just know it . " i started sobbing.

" ok Katie , where are you ? " James asked.

" I'm at *sniffed* MaryBell hospital ." I wiped my nose.

" Okay , We are coming stay put." Logan hung up.

" Kris Desai." A nurse said , I stood up.

" Is He your brother or something ? " she asked.

I nodded " My older brother." I sniffed.

" Okay Follow Me." She led me to his room. Kris was in a gown and his stomach was bandaged,

" Kris your little sister here." The nurse smiled.

Kris groaned and sat up. He smiled once He saw me. The nurse left and I sat next to him on his bed.

" Are you okay ? " I asked.

" Well my stomach hurts like Hell but I'm glad you're okay." He wrapped his arm around my waist. I looked at the hallways through the door then I saw a bloody Carlos flying pass on a gurney.

Author Note

Hey i need advice. I like this boy named Krist but I'm pretty sure HE likes my best friend . He always sending mixed signal and I don"t know what to think. Like one time , We were in class He stole my ipad and i stole his and When return TBC


End file.
